1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to goal posts used on sport fields, in particular the invention related to improved lightweight, portable, low cost goal posts.
2. Description of Prior Art
Rugby Football is becoming more popular in the United States and other countries. However, with a few notable exceptions such as Stanford, U.C. Berkeley and West Point there are few permanent Rugby Football Stadiums. Fields used for Rugby are typically used for soccer, baseball and other sports that require the Rugby goal posts to be removed after the match or tournament is concluded. Further, Rugby typically is a club sport and the clubs have limited resources and need to play in different fields.
For many years, Rugby Football has been played all over the world. However, the sport has been more popular in countries other than the United States, making Rugby Football fields scarce. American Football and Association Football (soccer) fields, on the other hand, are everywhere. Having the ability to erect a low cost, portable Rugby goal post would make it easier to play Rugby on any suitable pitch.
In the case of Rugby Union, the International Rugby Board (IRB) sets the specification for the size and shape of the regulation Rugby goal posts. Currently the goal post must be at least 3.4 meters high with the cross bar being 3.0 meters high and 5.6 meters wide (between the upright posts).
Previously, single piece goal posts have been manufactured of rectangular or round (tubular) metal. However, these are heavy, expensive, and difficult to transport. Some versions have a removable cross bar, but are still difficult to transport because they don't fit in a passenger vehicle and are relatively difficult to breakdown and reassemble.
What is needed is a lightweight, low cost, portable Rugby goal post that can be broken down, placed inside commonly available vans and SUVs and reassembled.